The Big Three
by JayceePhantom
Summary: Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo are three cousins in the up-and-coming band, The Big Three. What happens when their oh-so-comfortable lives are turned on their heads? Throw in some fangirls, a little paparazzi, and some just general craziness, how will these three teenagers cope? T to be safe, there'll probably be minor cursing in here. New Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JayceePhantom does not own PJO or any references in this story. Oh well :D**

Chapter 1: Say Something.

The lights begin to fade low. Fog began to cover the bottom of the stage, as a piano began playing. As the fans in the crowd recognized the song, they began to scream their hearts out.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._ A teenage boy's voice rings out into the arena, emotion playing in his voice. A single spotlight fades into existence on a grand piano, where a young 16 year old teenager sits.

_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

_Anywhere, I would have followed you… _Fans began to scream louder, and the teenage boy looks up and gives them a smile.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you! _He sings this part louder, as another spotlight comes onto a teenaged girl around his age.

_And I am feeling so small_, they sing together. The girl sings harmony while the boy sang melody. The fans in the stands sung lights in the arena fade in as another boy begins to play his violin.

_It was over my head/ I know nothing at all._

_And I… will stumble and fall./ I'm still learning to love; Just starting to crawl._

The girl looked over at the boy and gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back. The music got louder. A few fans in the audience begin crying.

_Say something I'm giving up on you. _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere I would have followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.._

The violin stops, and the three teenagers' spotlights remain as the other lights fade away.

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love,_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

The music begins to swell dramatically as the violin re-enters.

_Say something, Im giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Oh, whoa oh oh._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

The girl's spotlight fades out, as well as the second boy's.

The first boy continues singing, _Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something… _He plays the final note in the chord, and wishes a farewell to the audience as the lights fade out.

"Great job, Percy," a man congratulates. The first boy, now named Percy, smiles, then hugs the man.

"Thanks, dad," he says into the hug. Percy goes over and high-fives his fellow bandmates, who are also getting congratulations from their fathers.

"Hey, Thalia, Nico, great job out there, guys," Percy praises. The other boy, Nico, grins at his bandmate.

"Thanks, _Seaweed Brain_." He says to his cousin in a joking manner. The girl, Thalia, elbows him, also jokingly.

"You were pretty good out there yourself, Kelp Head," she half-mocks. Percy catches on, and puts a mock-serious face on.

"Watch it, Pinecone Face, Death Breath," he says, shaking his finger at them. Thalia and Nico laugh and shake their heads as, after a moment, Percy joins in. Three men a bit away look on and roll their eyes, but they smile at the cousins' playing around.

"What do you think?" one says.

"I am not sure if it is a good idea, Zeus…" another answers uncertainly.

The third agrees. "What if they object to the idea? They might act like total…" He trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Brats?" the second suggests.

"Yes."

"We do not really have an option, brothers," Zeus says. "The children must learn the responsibilities that come from living in a normal household. Poseidon, what if Perseus were to grow into a complete and utter… jerk, for lack of a better word, simply because he hasn't known a stable home in a while?"

Poseidon grimanced at the thought.

"Hades, what if Nico were to become depressed because of all the moving around? I know I am having troubles with Thalia's rebellious mannerisms," Zeus admitted.

The three men looked at each other, simultaneously coming to a decision. "All right."

"It is decided, then. We shall tell them in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Percy yawned as he rolled out of bed. He rubbed his eyes as he rolled out of bed, then made his way downstairs to the living room in the apartment he and his cousins shared. Like most mornings, Thalia was chilling on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and listening to Green Day on her phone as she played around on her computer. Nico wasn't up yet- he hates mornings, Percy mused. He stopped in front of the very used Kurig, pondering coffee, before deciding to put on a cup for Nico. He made himself a glass of water in the meantime.

Thalia finally looked up when she heard the hum of the KURIG going. She snickered at him. "Nice pants, Perce."

Percy looked down and swore like a drunken sailor. He'd accidentally forgotten to put on pants when he woke up, so he was just in his boxers and a t-shirt!

Thalia chuckled lightly at his predicament, then rolled her eyes at him. "Chill, Seaweed Brain. You forget your pants most mornings- but I'd suggest you hurry up and put some on. Our dads are coming over to talk to us."

Percy barely managed not to swear again. Whenever the cousin's fathers- who rarely intervene in their lives, seeing as they were the cousins were in a record deal with their fathers' company- visited the apartment with "news", it was never good, and probably something had happened. Percy half wondered what it was as he headed back up to his room to take a shower and get dressed. On the way up, he accidentally knocked into Nico, who looked like Death had a kid and the kid wanted to kill someone (namely Percy) in the mornings.

Nico blinked at Percy. "Nice shorts."

Percy rolled his eyes, then mussed his younger cousin's hair. "Nice shorts yourself, cuz."

The 14-year-old wrinkled his eyebrows in a silent question, then his eyes widened. He swore violently and raced back to his room.

Percy lasted a whole 3 seconds before he burst out laughing. When he finally managed to compose himself, he called out, "There's coffee out for you!"

The 16-year-old headed back up to his bedroom and exchanged his morning clothes for a pair of jeans, some Converse, a dark green t-shirt, and a leather jacket that he basically wore everywhere.

(There is a backstory behind that jacket, but I'll tell you that later. All you need to know right now is that every time I mention "the band's leather jackets", I'm talking about a leather jacket that has the band name on the back and the member's name where the breast pocket would have been.)

Percy glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth, and rolled his eyes. He managed to come his hair into a semi-acceptable way, then basically gave up. Percy headed back downstairs, grabbing his phone and some headphones on the way down.

When he got downstairs, Nico was dressed in his usual attire- black jeans, black converse, black jacket, and a grey shirt. He glanced up at Percy, silently thanking him for the coffee. Percy understood. All three cousins had the dreams.* But Nico's…. Nico's were probably the worst. He was wasting away due to these dreams, Percy noted, and he REALLY wasn't happy about it.

Percy grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and sat down in the living room with Thalia. He started up Black Ops 2, because neither cousin had bothered to go get CoD: Ghosts yet. Thalia was wearing her dark blue jeans, a black shirt with the Fall Out Boys logo on it, and the band's leather jacket. Of course, she was wearing her silver headpeice from her friend, who had given it to her before she got in an accident concerning her dad.

Percy missed Zoë sometimes. She was a pretty cool girl, even if she seemed to strongly dislike Percy. And guys in general.

Yeah, she hadn't liked Nico either.

…Right?

Percy managed to beat a few levels in BO2 before Nico had come in. Percy and Nico joined the XBOX LIVE multiplayer games, where they basically got their butts handed to them. Nico later swore that it was all Percy's fault, as he couldn't play shooting games to save his life, but he was pretty awesome at games with sword-fighting in them.

It was like that in the dreams, too. Always, Percy was a good swordsman, and Thalia was a great archer-

_No, Percy_, he reprimanded himself. _Don't think about the dreams. It only makes it worse._

Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts. Thalia joined into the XBOX live game, along with Nico, and they played a few split-screen games to pass the time. A few people on the game commented on their game-names, and the three of them just chuckled a little bit at those people. The end score was that Thalia and Nico teamed up against Percy and basically kicked his butt.

Percy rolled his eyes, exited the game, and got up off of the couch. He walked into the kitchen and was immediately startled by his family.

"…Dad! Uncles! I… uh… what are you doing here?" Percy asked nervously. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades were standing in the kitchen, watching the other two cousins interact through the conjoining living room-kitchen window. Poseidon left his brothers to talk to Percy.

"Percy, we… have some news for you and your cousins. Can you please retrieve your cousins for us?" Poseidon asked. Percy blinked, then tilted his head a bit.

"Why don't you guys come into the living room. Guys," he called over his shoulder, "pause the game!" He headed through the kitchen doorway and guestured for his father and uncles to follow him to the living room. The elder men looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the teen into the living room.

"Guuuuuuyyyyssss! Pause the game already!" Percy said. He wrestled the xBox controller from Thalia (despite loud protests) and paused the game. Thalia glared at Percy, then noticed the fathers standing awkwardly in the doorway. She nudged Nico, who glared at her.

"Don't glare, Death-Breath, our dads are in the doorway," she hissed to Nico. Nico immediately ceased his glaring, though he kept a slightly put-out look on his face, and looked past her to the 3 men in the doorway. He waved them over, and they walked over and stood in front of the TV. Percy, Thalia, and Nico were now facing their respective dads, in that order.

Zeus decided to break the awkward silence that had quickly descended in the brothers/cousins. "Children, we have news that regards your lives. Now, this will be a rather big change, but… We have decided that you are going to go and live with Perseus's mother, Sally Jackson, in New York, for a while."

Instantly, the three teenagers started protesting loudly.

"Dad! We can't just-"

"-not fair-"

"-move to New York at the drop of a hat-"

"And what about school? Or the tour? We can't-"

_**"QUIET!"**_

All eyes turned nervously to Hades, who had yelled in fustration. He looked to Poseidon, who put a hand on his shoulder in thanks. Poseidon turned to the teenagers with a _very_ serious look on his face.

"Now, children, we know that this is a big change, but you have to just accept it. Plans have already been made for you to attend a high school in Manhattan, so you just have to get over yourselves, suck it up, and do this. Think of it as a publicity stunt! It can help you connect to your fans better—"

Percy interrupted. "Hold up. Our _fans?_ You do realize that if we go out in public, we will get _mobbed_, right?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes, but it was Zeus that spoke. "Perseus, we understand that- which is why we have notified the New York Police, and they will send out a few men to protect you. Now. You will have to go shopping for school supplies, as well as uniforms, as the high school we are sending you to requires them*. Students are allowed some liberties, however, so we have made sure that you can wear some of your normal attire there. Not all, but.. some. You shall go to New York and learn from the teachers there. Are we clear?" Zeus lectured.

"No, and I don't want to go to a stuck up**-" Thalia started.

"Are. We. _Clear?_" Zeus repeated dangerously.

Thalia glared at her dad, rolled her eyes, and simulateously said "clear," with her cousins.

**Yay, another real chapter down! I know that they're gonna be short, and I heartily apologize for that, but yay! Another chapter!**

**Basically, for the path this is gonna take, refer to the last chapter. If you don't want to know the MOST BASIC INFO I COULD POSSIBLY GIVE, don't, but you've probably already read it :D oops :D**

**Sooooo…. Yep. Oh, right, now to explain the asterisks. **

*** I don't know if Goode High School (as that is where I am planning to send them) is a uniform school, but I just think that the idea of Thalia, Percy, and Nico chafing agains school uniforms cracks me up.**

****NO I DO NOT THINK THAT UNIFORM SCHOOLS ARE STUCK UP. I actually want to go to a uniform school, which is probably a stupid idea, but it's how a few people I asked think about uniform schools. They tended to think that they were preppy or some such crap.**

**Sooo, that's this update! Leave your thoughts in the box below, and I'll try to answer them all in the next update! See you guys in a while!**

**-JayceePhantom**

**\/**

**(comment here lol)**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. No, I'm sorry, but this isn't an update… I just want you to know I'm sorry for taking such a long time on this new chapter! It's taking me FOR-EVER to write! I don't want to post it up now because I don't wanna just put up a crappy-as-heck chapter that's even shorter than usual…

Anyways, just wanted to give you guys an update.

Cíao! :D


End file.
